Ultrasound was originally developed for military purposes, has widely used for industrial and medical purposes, and has been chosen for therapy and beauty purposes because of the advantage of there being no side effects and no harm resulting when properly adjusted ultrasound is used on the human body.
Ultrasound is the physical and ultra speed vibration of sound that is safe, and transfers extremely delicate vibration from the surface of the skin to cell units deep in the tissue depending on the strength settings and the time of application, thereby imparting the effects of a micro massage. Furthermore, proteins, polysaccharides, and fat are decomposed due to the minute friction and catabolism (living creatures obtain the life energy they require in such a way that materials taken from the outside are chemically decomposed in the body and are reacted upon by simple materials) between molecules, thereby generating heat.
Therefore, the temperature of cells and tissues instantaneously rises, so that a natural convection phenomenon wherein blood flows from the circumference in order to reduce the temperature of the hot place, thereby promoting the functions of blood circulation and metabolism.
Meanwhile, with regard to optical treatment, the medical treatment team at the University of Wisconsin-Madison located in Milwaukee discovered a light source which has healing power capable of helping the space shuttle operating techniques of the National Aeronautics and Space Administration (NASA) of the United states, and it has been made clear that, if strong LEDs which were developed to cultivate marketable crops in space is used for medical purposes, it is helpful in healing patients in space as well as on Earth.
However, although some medical instruments and instruments offering medical aid that use ultrasound and LEDs according to the conventional art have been released and used, there has been no introduction of a technique for stimulating growth plates by combining the two techniques.